


I can’t do this anymore (audio)

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Audiobook of Nadtheclowns storyhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/24805417
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I can’t do this anymore (audio)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Can't Do This Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805417) by [Nadtheclown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadtheclown/pseuds/Nadtheclown). 



https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcGJp0w8qHE

It’s my first audio so please be easy on me

Read with permission by nadtheclown


End file.
